The Summer Chain
by Raychel
Summary: Pim gets herself thrown back in time and Phil and Keely go after her. PhilKeely. It's not what you would expect trust me.Oh and the site won't let me upload right now...I'm trying though!
1. The fight

**AN: It's me yet with another Phil of the Future Fic. I can't help it I'm totally addicted now sigh** **It's a long one; this opening chapter is just a preface. An opener… the real plot will be coming up in the few next chapters. I've gotta write a basis first.**

Sixteen-year old Keely Teslow was falling asleep in Math Class that day, she had no idea why. As her head began to fall, she felt her seat being kicked and she looked up, eyes wide open. She turned to send her best friend Phil Diffy a look that said, "Thanks but you suck". The bell rang after what seemed like forever and Keely praised the gods that school was over for the summer.

"I cannot tell you how ecstatic I am that this year is over," Keely said to Phil as she helped him clean out his locker, "I don't know why you waited until the very last day of school to clean out your locker Phil," But Keely noticed that Phil wasn't listening but looking past Keely in a casual manner. Keely turned around to see Katie Stills a cheerleader that had just transferred to H.G. Wells.

"How lame is it to transfer just a few weeks before school ends," Keely rolled her eyes and looked at Phil.

"Keely it's not her fault," Phil said, but kept his eyes on Katie. Keely was not happy about this for some reason, so she started to just take random things out of Phil's locker and throw them in the garbage. After a minute Phil noticed that she had started throwing away things without even looking at them.

"Keely! What is wrong with you? You threw out my Yearbook, Katie signed it you know,"

"Oh did she? Well that's just great Phil, I'll just leave you and your Yearbook alone and go home." Keely picked up her purse and started to walk away but Phil caught her by the arm and she stopped to turn towards him.

"Look I'm sorry Keel; I guess I've just been distracted lately." Phil flushed as Katie passed them and to Keely's horror she stopped and came back to where they were standing.

"Can we help you?" Keely snapped.

"Phil," Katie said loudly, giving Keely a look of annoyance while flipping her hair back, "There's a party at my house tonight, you're invited. Hope to see you there," Katie shot Keely another look before leaning down to give Phil a kiss on the cheek. Keely waited until Katie was completely gone before she went off.

"_Phil there's a party at my house tonight oh look at me I'm so damn pretty_." Keely mocked Katie and Phil gave her an amused look, "What Phil?" Keely asked.

"You're jealous," Phil said, looking more delighted then Keely had expected.

"I am so not even jealous of that blonde bimbo," Keely scoffed.

"Oh, so I guess you don't care if I go to that party tonight?" Phil said casually.

"What? Why would you go? And without me, Phil that is just mean, our whole friendship is done if you…why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm enjoying this, now you know how it felt when we went on the stupid date to the virtue-mall." Phil smiled.

"You are still upset about that!" Keely asked looking taken a back.

"No, I was just…pointing out that you now know how it felt on that date when you flirted with that stupid robot,"

"Why are you calling it a date Phil? We were not even dating," Keely rolled her eyes and both of them looked disappointed.

"Oh and what are we now? Are we all of the sudden dating?" Phil asked Keely looking almost serious.

"Well no not exactly I mean… we're not at dating status right?"

"No we're not, so there's no reason to be jealous," Phil started to walk away from Keely and she opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Hey Keely, will you sign my yearbook?" Ryan Blake called out and Keely smiled mischievously.

"Of course Ryan, I would love to," Keely smiled and said this while looking at Phil who narrowed his eyes. Ryan came running over to Keely and handed her his yearbook and a pen. Keely smiled and began to write, it took her so long that Phil even made the comment, "I think my Nird-day just passed,"

"Here you go Ryan,"

"Thanks Keels, you're the best. Hey would you like to go to Katie's party with me tonight? That is if you're not already going with someone." Ryan had the I.Q. of a turtle and was looking at Phil as if he were a fly on his sandwhich, but seeing the look on Phil's face made Keely answer promptly.

"I would love to Ryan," Keely smiled.

"Awesome, I'll call you," Ryan gave Keely a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Keely stuck her tongue out at Phil who looked like he was seeing red.

"Ok Keely that was totally uncalled for and why the hell did he call you Keels? That's my nickname for you," Phil protested as they walked out of the school building.

"Oh I'm sorry Phil, does it bother you that Ryan is interested in me? I just thought that since you were going to Katie's party tonight with her-"

"Wait a second Keely, Katie invited me, she didn't ask me to be her date and if she had I would have told her no."

"Ha-ha yeah ok Phil," Keely said as the started towards her new car, "You think that I haven't seen the way you stare at Katie? It's dad Phil,"

"Oh Phil, I forgot to mention to you that I don't have a date for tonight's party so I was wondering if you wanted to have the honor of escorting me," Katie popped up.

"It's your own party," Keely told her as if she was telling Katie the day on the week. But Katie ignored Keely's commentary.

"Katie, I would love nothing more then to escort you to tonight's party." Phil said to Katie, but looked straight at Keely.

"Great, call me." Katie went in to kiss Phil, but this time she kissed him lightly on the lips; causing both Phil and Keely to drop both of their things. It took all of Keely's strength to not kill Katie right then and there and Katie seemed to know it. She gave Keely a look that seemed only reserved for her and then left to go to her own car.

"Keely I-"

"Don't even talk to me Philip Diffy, oh and you can walk home," Keely picked up her things and made her way angrily over to her car.

"Keely wait!"

"I'm not listening!" Keely called out as she looked for her keys.

"I didn't know that she would kiss me ok, if I had I wouldn't have accepted,"

"You seem to be somewhat redundant all of the sudden Phil," Keely growled, still looking for her keys.

"Keely-"

"No, go away Phil I don't want to talk to you," Keely stomped her foot, "Where are my god forsaken keys?" Keely was so flustered she dumped out her purse on the hood of her car.

"Keely could you just listen to me for a second?"

"Can you turn my ears off?"

"I'm- what?"

"Go ahead and talk but it doesn't mean that I'm going to listen," Keely said still looking for her keys.

"If it makes any difference I was going to ask you to go to the party with me,"

"Of course you were Phil, we're best friends. Gotta always bring the best friend," Keely was now looking through her backpack.

"I wasn't going to ask you to go in that context Keely,"

"Ok Phil sure whatever you say, uh huh," Keely felt like ripping her hair out, but she loved her hair too much to do it so she just screamed, "Where the hell are my freaking keys!"

"Check your pocket Keely," Phil sighed.

"I already did," Keely lied.

"They're in your pocket Keely,"

"You're such a know-it-all," Keely put back everything in her backpack and her purse and then took out her keys.

"Does this mean I can still get a ride?"

"Get in, but I'm still mad at you Phil."

"You know technically you started it." Phil said as Keely started the car.

"I did not start it!"

"You did by accepting Ryan's invitation to the party." Phil pointed out.

"I only did that because you accepted Katie's."

"Oh my god it's a never ending cycle, whose fault is it!" Phil now looked like he was ready to pull out what hair he did have.

"Well that one's easy Phil," Keely muttered.

"Then enlighten me."

"It's so your fault, now get out of my car so I can go get ready for my date." Keely said pulling up next to Phil's house.

"No problem, I need to get ready for my date too anyways." Phil got out of Keely's car and she sped off almost taking Phil's hand with her.

"This is a great start for the summer," Phil muttered rolling his eyes.

……………………………………………

"Pim I need to use the bathroom," Phil said pounding on the upstairs bathroom door and Pim poked her head out.

"Go downstairs,"

"All of my supplies are in there." Phil said awkwardly.

"Oh well, then you'll just have to wait. Danny asked me to go to Katie Stills' party and I have accepted.

"Just use that hair thing you have,"

"Phil I'm insulted, there is so much more to a girl then just her hair." Pim rolled her eyes at her brother before slamming the door in his face. Phil sighed and made his way downstairs to the other bathroom but someone was already in it. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Don't come in here whoever you are! The mirror broke!"

"What!" Phil opened the door to see his father trying to repair the mirror with his Wizard but all he was doing was making it a piece of the wall.

"Phil I told you not to come in here, don't let your mother see. Go upstairs and use that bathroom for now,"

"But Dad Pim's already in that one, thus why I am down here trying to use the darn bathroom, I've got a date," Phil smiled and Lloyd looked away from the wall/mirror and smiled at his son.

"About time you asked Keely out, good for you Phil," Lloyd smiled proudly, "She's a beauty that one,"

"No dad I didn't ask Keely out."

"Then who on earth do you have a date with?" Lloyd asked looking completely shocked.

"Katie Stills and believe it or not, she asked me out and it's to a party tonight,"

"Well all I can say is to wait for Pim to finish."

"She takes forever in the bathroom! She'll probably be in there so long she's going to miss the party!"

"Then go get ready at Keely's, I'm sure she's going to the same party right?

"No dad that's a very not good bad idea," Phil huffed, "We're not talking right now."

"Oooh, well that does make sense now. You're going out with a girl that's not Keely, that's upsetting."

"She started it," Phil left his father in the broken mirror bathroom and beside himself got dressed and began to walk to Keely's.

"Why hello Phil, are you here to pick Keely up?" Mandy Teslow greeted Phil and before Phil could answer Keely appeared at the top of the stairs looking radiant, but when she saw Phil her face fell.

"What do you want?" Keely asked Phil, but he couldn't speak. Keely was wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen on her and her hair was pulled back halfway, emphasizing her bone structure.

"Was that my timer dinging? I think it was," Mandy said even though there had not been a noise, "I'll leave you two alone," Mandy left the door and ran off to the kitchen.

"I was wondering if I could use your bathroom." Phil said not looking at Keely.

"That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard of to talk to me," Keely said coming down the stairs.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm serious. Pim was using up the upstairs bathroom and my dad messed up the downstairs bathroom."

"You know if I let you use my bathroom that's totally violating the code of fighting." Keely pointed out.

"You're absolutely right." Phil turned around to leave but Keely stopped him.

"Wait Phil, you can use my bathroom." Keely rolled her eyes and let him back in and closed the front door.

"So is Ryan coming to pick you up?" Phil asked Keely as she took him upstairs.

"No, I'm meeting him there, so yes I can give you a ride, don't stink up the bathroom or use any of my razors, I'm going into my room to change," Keely turned to go back down the hall.

"No don't," Phil said, "What you've got on is hot." Phil said honestly, Keely didn't turn around but he could see her nod, but she kept going to her room.

…………………………………………………..

Keely walked into her room and closed the door; she slumped against the back of it and whimpered. Since when did Phil start smelling and looking so good? Keely looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled.

"I do look pretty hot," Keely turned around and then realized that she needed perfume. She dabbed on some GAP dream and then there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she knew it was Phil.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom Keel,"

"Don't call me Keel right now, we're still fighting ok?" Keely reminded him.

"As long as you don't call me Fuzzy bear," Phil muttered.

"That's only when we're alone, are you ready?" Keely asked getting the purse that matched her outfit.

"Yeah I'm ready to go,"

"You look nice for Katie," Keely told him haughtily as they left her bedroom and made it down the stairs.

"You know what, I'm not even going to…whatever Keely." Phil's face got troubled and Keely felt her heart fall to the floor but she willed herself to keep her chin up and to be strong.

"I was just paying you a compliment," Keely shrugged.

"You know what I think I'll walk," Phil said as they got outside.

"Phil don't walk, I can give you a ride."

"Why, so you can make snide comments the whole way there? It's only a few blocks, I'll see you there Keely," And with that Phil started to walk and Keely could feel tears start to flood her eyes. She willed herself to not cry, she couldn't smudge her make-up but the fact that she and Phil were fighting killed her inside. And something had happened, something strange. They were using two people to hurt each other, Keely felt awful about this…really awful.

**UPDATE SOON! I would keep writing but I've gotta get ready for the club. And don't worry, Phil and Keely don't stay mad at each other for long. I promise **


	2. I'm not drunk occifer

**AN: I don't own Phil of the Future just this plot and stuff. So thanks for the reviews guys! I promise to bring you another original story and it's going to be a long one and I'm quite excited about it. And not to worry, I have another story idea for when I'm finished with this one. So happy reading! Oh and WARNING there is drinking in this chapter. I do not condone underage drinking, I don't even drink myself and I'm 22 but I can still have a good time, so don't get the wrong idea from this chapter ok? If you're too young, do NOT drink. Ok sorry I had to write that.**

Phil saw Keely's car parked a few doors down from Katie's huge house and he sighed, realizing that this party sucked already. A party that started with him and Keely not talking was not a party at all to Phil, in fact it felt like the death of something. Loud music was heard and kids laughing, Katie knew a lot of seniors because her older sister was a senior and they were the most popular girls in the whole school within a few weeks. Phil had to admit that Katie was gorgeous; she was perfect in every way. The way her hair bounced as she walked and the way her bronzed legs shined in the sun when she was cheer leading during practice. Phil had a moment of weakness for a little while for Keely, but she had seemed distant and more interested in other guys, in fact Phil found himself wondering at times if he was good enough for Keely. But that moment when Katie kissed him he felt like all of the sudden he might be that guy that could walk along side the girl that was the most talked about in his grade. People would know him as Phil Diffy, Katie Stills' date and all of the sudden Phil felt all of the sadness wash away from him. He was Katie Stills' date and he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

As he walked up the walk way and up to the porch he saw Katie sitting on the railing of the porch and he raised his hand to wave at her, "Katie!" He called out to her and she looked over at him and smiled perfectly.

"Phil!" She left the crowd of football jocks and pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, "Thank god you're here, and I was thinking maybe you have forgotten me," Katie pouted and Phil fought the urge to kiss her.

"Forget you? Never," Phil smiled at her and she leaned up and kissed him right on the lips in front of the crowd on the porch. A few of them groaned in disappointment, and a select few made whooping noises. Phil immediately tasted alcohol on Katie's breathe and after a minute he had to pull away.

"You've been drinking?" Phil asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sure, oh I'm so rude, did you want some?"

"No its ok, I don't drink." Phil said honestly and Katie laughed at him for a moment and then stopped.

"Oh you're serious," She said still smiling.

"Yeah I'm rather fond of my liver," Phil said, getting Katie to laugh at his quip.

"Well do you want some soda or something? I mean, not everyone at the party is drinking, so you're not the only one come on," Katie took his hand and Phil followed her into her massive house. It was one of those houses that was too big for its own good. There were a bunch of people at the party, on the stairwell and there was a type of balcony on the second floor so Phil could see people talking, dancing and some even making out. When they got to the kitchen Katie had to move people in order to get to one of the many coolers.

"I'll just take a coke, Katie." Phil told her.

"Once coke coming up!" Katie reached her left hand into the cooler with soda and then reached her right hand into another one and pulled out a Wine Cooler.

"Are you sure you should be drinking more? I mean you seem mellow enough Katie," Phil said to her, trying to not sound like a dad.

"Oh Phil, you're so cute, I'm fine really. This is my last one I swear," Katie opened the drink and started to gulp it down and then took Phil be the waist, "Let's go dance," Phil didn't protest and followed Katie out to the screened in back deck. There were a bunch of people out there dancing to a huge sound system. Phil didn't know how long her and Katie danced for, but it was enough for him to feel the side effects of how Katie was dancing on Phil. She was very seductive and he couldn't deny his body of how it was feeling.

"Hey, you wanna get some water?" Phil asked Katie after while.

"Yeah, water sounds awesome lets go," But first Katie pulled Phil into another heavy kiss, Phil was surprised that the alcohol taste had left Katie, meaning that they had been out there for longer then he thought.

"Come one," Phil took her by the hand and they went to the kitchen to rehydrate.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keely was laughing her lungs out at Ryan, she didn't know why she found him so funny. But he was acting hilarious.

"Do you want some more punch Keely?"

"God yes, this stuff is to die for," Keely gulped down the rest of her fifth cup and hand it to Ryan.

"You just wait right here and I'll be back gorgeous,"

"Hehe, k," Keely smiled goofily and couldn't believe how great she felt. In fact she was truly surprised that she wasn't upset at all. She had seen Phil with Katie all night, but for some reason as she kept hanging out with Ryan it wasn't bothering her at all. In fact she found it funny. Keely started laughing at the situation and had to sit down.

"Hey are you ok?" Owen asked coming up to Keely's side and all she could do was nod.

"Are you here with Phil?" Owen asked her taking her hand and leading her into a room where it wasn't as noisy.

"Oh god no, Phil…why would I be here with him," Keely took Owens cup and took a big gulp out of it, "Mmm this is good, I want more."

"Keely have you been drinking?" Owen asked turning on a lamp and studying her.

"No! I don't drink, Owen what are you doing?" Keely asked as Owen came in close as if he was going to kiss her but he just smelled her breathe and shook his head.

"You have been drinking Keely,"

"No I haven't, I do not drink Owen. I've been drinking the party punch and that's it," Keely rolled her eyes at him and then sat down on the bed that was in the room, "Ooh comfy bed, you wanna join me?" Keely lifted her eyebrows and Owen opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Keely I think that I should go get you some water or something," Owen looked pained that he couldn't take advantage of the huge chance he had to get with Keely. But he knew that it would be wrong and he had a feeling he needed to find Phil.

"I'm going to go find Phil ok?"

"No, I don't want to see Phil, he and I are having issues," Keely rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Ok listen to me, who are you here with? Via or another person besides Phil?"

"I'm here with Ryan," Keely smiled mischievously.

"Ryan Blake? No wonder you're drunk, Keely listen to me we've gotta find Phil,"

"Owen, I don't need Phil ok?"

"Ryan Blake is bad news Keely; I don't care if he is a buddy of mine on the football team. He's not a good guy so I want to get you out of here." Owen came towards Keely and somehow ended up on the bed next to her.

"You really care about me don't you Owen?" Keely asked pouting out her lips.

"I do Keely, which is why this is wrong on many levels," Owen said avoiding Keely's attempts to kiss him, "You're drunk and I'd rather get with you when you're not under the influence, which will probably be never but come on we're going to get Phil." Owen tried to take Keely's hand but she pulled away.

"I told you that I don't want to see him," Keely said sternly and there was a knock on the door, "Come in,"

"Keely? What on earth are you and Owen doing in here?" Ryan asked handing Keely a cup, but Owen stood in between them, "O, what the hell are you doing?"

"You're not going anywhere alone with Keely, you think that I don't know what you did a few weeks ago to that Laurie girl? You used her and then threw her to the curb, you're not doing that to Keely,"

"I think that Keely is old enough to make her own decisions," Ryan held out his hand and Keely ducked under Owen's arm and was about to say something but Ryan pulled her out of the room and slammed the door, "What the hell were you doing with him?" Ryan asked taking a hold of Keely's arm.

"I was talking to him, he's my friend Ryan," Keely started to drink more of the punch and thought it did taste a little strange so she looked at Ryan and asked him, "Is this punch spiked?"

"Of course it is, I thought that you knew that," Ryan laughed at her and Keely all of the sudden felt dread fall over her fuzzy feeling head.

"Oh no, I all of the sudden don't feel so good," Keely bit her lip.

"Let's get you some air, come one," Ryan took her hand and led her to a place where she could sit down and get some air.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Phil! Phil I need you to come with me right now man," Owen's voice interrupted Phil's make out session with Katie which was getting to the point of dizziness.

"What's wrong Owen?" Phil asked, as Katie kissed his neck.

"It's Keely, she's in trouble,"

"What, where is she!" Phil pushed Katie away and stood up alert.

"Hey Phil, what's up? Oh… I don't feel so good," Katie moaned grabbing her stomach.

"Owen can't you handle it? I mean I can't just leave Katie like this," Phil was shocked at the look in Owens eyes and all Owen did was shake his head, "And you call yourself a friend." Owen then walked away and Phil was looking from Katie to Owen, Katie to Owen. He knew that he needed to go to Keely so he called out to Owen.

"Owen wait a second," Phil breathed a sigh of relief as Owen stopped, but looked like he was very anxious. Phil took Katie by the hand and helped her up.

"You're bring her with us?" Owen asked incredulously.

"No I'm dropping her by the bathroom since she looks like she's about to be sick," Phil motioned for Owen to help him and Owen opened the door to the closest bathroom and Phil took Katie inside, "I'll be right back ok?"

"Don't leave me alone," Katie moaned looking pale.

"Owen, could you stay with her?"

"Yeah sure just as long as you go help Keely,"

"Where is she?"

"The last time I saw her she was upstairs with Ryan," All Owen had to say was Ryan and he was upstairs as fast as he could get. He asked around and after a minute of people not being able to hear him a boy told him that he saw the pair go up to the balcony.

"Thanks," Phil told the guy and made his way to the balcony and was outraged with what he saw, "Keely!" Phil cried out when he saw his best friend in a compromising position.

"Phil, what the hell are you doing here?" Keely asked, looking drunker then Katie and Phil pulled Ryan off of Keely and held her up so she didn't fall.

"Get out of here Diffy, Keely wasn't protesting." Ryan said, looking extremely angry.

"She's drunk and I'm betting that you made her that way," Phil felt Keely's head on his shoulder and he put a hand through he hair.

"I thought that she knew it was spiked," Ryan told Phil.

"Well the fun is over, come on Keely," Phil took Keely's hands and she let him take her down the stairs and eventually out to the front yard, "Keely are you ok?" Phil asked getting out his wizard and making a glass of water.

"Why did you do that Phil?" Keely asked him, her face very red.

"Because you would have done something you would have regretted in the morning. Here drink this water,"

"No Phil I feel too sick," Keely told him.

"Ok um why don't you give me your keys and I will drive you home ok?"

"I can't go home like this! I never meant to get drunk Phil I swear!" Keely said raising her hands and waving them around.

"Keely I know, Ryan got you drunk so he could take advantage of you," Phil all of the sudden felt the urge to go kill Ryan but he blocked it out and focused on Keely.

"You're right; I would have ended up doing something with him. All because I was upset that you wanted Katie," Keely all of the sudden started to cry and Phil wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh Keels don't cry," Phil begged her, but instead of stopping the tears Keely threw her arms around Phil and cried into his shoulder, "Shhh it's ok, if it makes you feel any better I didn't do anything with Katie but make out with her,"

"You made out with her!" Keely sobbed.

"Ok do I have to remind you of what you were doing with Ryan and I'm sober so I will remember that!" Phil said and Keely just sniffled.

"True and I probably won't remember this will I?"

"I hope not," Phil told her honestly and put his arms around her.

"Can I stay at your house tonight Phil?" Keely asked laying her head on Phil's shoulder and Phil could feel her hot breathe on his neck.

"Yeah Keel," Phil answered her and he took her purse from her and got the car keys.

"I really don't feel good Phil," Keely said looking like she was going green. Phil dropped Keely's keys and purse and helped her over to a bush and rubbed her back as she got sick, finally after she was done Phil picked her up and carried her to her car. He buckled her in and then got into the drivers side, Keely was almost passed out and Phil couldn't believe what had just happened. He drove them to his house and was able to use the wizard to silence their footsteps and just as Phil was helping Keely onto his bed her eyes opened and she looked alert and scared.

"Phil? What happened? Oh my head, oh god." Keely put a hand on her head and groaned.

"Are you sobering up?"

"Oh god I think so, oh my god what happened? Why am I in your bed? We didn't…" Keely looked at him and Phil's mouth opened.

"Keely I would never do that when you were drunk!" Phil protested, and then thought about what he said.

"Oh so you would do it if I were sober huh?" Keely laughed.

"Look just go to sleep, I'm going to sleep on the floor," Phil went to his closet and Keely put out her lower lip.

"I don't want to sleep alone," Keely said looking at Phil.

"My bed isn't big enough for both of us,"

"Use your Wizard to make it bigger," Keely's suggestion was inarguable and Phil did what she said. Phil awkwardly took off his pants and jumped as Keely through her shirt at him.

"What are you doing Keely?" Phil hissed.

"Getting comfortable, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable too I guess," Phil had a hard time comprehending that Keely was topless in his bed and then he came to a horrifying conclusion, "Keely you're still wearing your skirt right?"

"God no, that thing was tight," Keely moaned.

"Alright, that's it I'm sleeping on the floor,"

"Phil no!" Keely looked up at him and moved over so Phil could join her in his bed and he had to avert his eyes, but was given another situation when Keely leaned down on him and laid her head on his chest, "You make me feel safe Phil," Keely told him and she then wrapped an arm around him and Phil put his arm around her and he felt her smile against his chest.

"Go to sleep Keely and whatever you do… don't freak out in the morning ok?"

"Me freak out? Never…"

And in moments they were asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keely awoke to blaring sunlight and her head pounding like crazy. She found it hard to open her eyes and when her eyes came into slight focus she saw that she was in Phil's room, even worse Phil's bed and Keely shot up but completely regretted it after her head started splitting in two, "Oh god ouch," Keely groaned and she saw Phil looking up at her, "How long have you been awake Phil!"

"You woke me up, you ok?"

"No! No I am not ok I am in your bed and I am in…where are my clothes!"

"You took them off last night Keely,"

"I took them off? You're telling me that I took them off myself?"

"You insisted that it was uncomfortable with them on," Phil took his shirt off and handed it to Keely. Keely immediately looked away all of the sudden shy but accepted Phil's shirt and put it on.

"Phil, we didn't… you know…" Keely looked at him in worry.

"Of course not, you got drunk at the party and you were about to… you know with Ryan and I got you out of there. Owen helped, do you remember any of it Keely?" Phil asked her.

"I wish I did, but the first half of the party is only barely clear, I remember seeing you making out with Katie and then I started drinking the punch," Keely sighed and forced herself to compose her body, she did not want to stay here, she felt humiliated and just wanted to go home, "I should go home," Keely said, trying to get out of the bed but her head felt like someone was drilling into it.

"Keely, you can stay here ok? Do you really want your mom to see you hung over like this?"

"Oh god my mom, I never came home last night!"

"Relax, Owen called me to tell me to call her and let her know that you were staying with Katie,"

"Oh ok, but Phil I can't stay in your bed like this." Keely finally gave in and draped her body over Phil's bed.

"Yes you can,"

"We're fighting remember?"

"I promise that we can go back to fighting once you get better ok?"

"You cross your heart?" Keely said into the pillow.

"And hope to die," Phil told her.

"Ok fine," Keely pulled the covers over her head and Phil quickly got up and put some clothes on.

"I'm going downstairs, you need anything?"

"Water…coffee…pain killers,"

"I'll do my best," Phil told her and fought the urge to kiss her forehead but decided against it as he left the room. He jumped at the sight of his parents standing outside the door and Phil recoiled, "You guys do that all the time?" Phil asked anxiously.

"Only when Keely's car is parked in our driveway and we look in on you this morning and guess who's in your bed but none other then Keely?" Barbara looked like she was seeing red.

"Nothing happened I swear!" Phil held up his hands.

"Oh we know that, we just wanted to make sure she was ok," Lloyd said receiving a look from Barb.

"We certainly do not know that nothing happened, Phil and Keely have been hot for each for a long time now." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Mom did you just use the word hot?" Phil asked his mother.

"I did,"

"Could you not ever use it again?" Phil pleaded.

"Phil what happened? Why is Keely in your bed?"

"She got sick at the party last night and wanted to stay here ok? I swear that's all that happened," Phil told his parents and Barbara stared him down, and then looked at Lloyd who pulled out his Wizard and nodded to Barb.

"According to the Wizard he's telling the truth,"

"Oh thank god," Barbara then embraced Phil and she and Lloyd headed downstairs, "See you at breakfast honey, get Pim,"

"Pim," Phil went over to Pim's room and knocked on her door, but heard nothing, "Pim?" Ignoring the fact that he knew that he was risking getting killed he opened her door and was surprised to see that Pim wasn't anywhere to be found. Pulling out his Wizard, Phil tried to connect to Pim's Wizard and was horrified when it said that it was disconnected, "Pim's Wizard disconnected on purpose? Never," Phil felt his brotherly intuition sniff out a rat and he went back to his room and started his computer.

"What's going on? Did you get water?" Keely asked from under the covers.

"Pim is missing," Phil told her.

"What?"

"Pim, she's gone and her Wizards disconnected."

"Whoa, her Wizard is never offline," Keely seemed to force herself to sit up and she looked at Phil.

"I'm IMing her cell phone now," Phil typed in a few words and hit send. His message went through and he waited for her to respond, but nothing, "She's in trouble," Phil said darkly.

"You don't know that Phil," Keely forced herself out of his bed and she walked over to his computer.

"I do know it," Phil stood up and awkwardly looked at Keely who was wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Oh whatever Phil I feel too sick to care, where are you going?"

"To look for Pim,"

"What about me? How am I going to get out of here with your parents home?"

"They already know that you stayed over," Phil told her and her jaw dropped, "They looked in,"

"Oh well that's wonderful, what did you tell them?" Keely asked raising an eyebrow.

"The truth, sort of,"

"And they bought it?"

"Well the Wizard did." Phil said and Keely just squinted before laying back down.

"Call people Phil, Call Danny,"

"Yeah he was with her last night!" Phil started to dial Danny's phone number and a frantic Danny answered, "Danny?"

"Phil! Oh thank god I don't know what happened, she was here and then there was a big bolt of blue light and she was gone Phil, gone!"

"You mean Pim,"

"Yeah Phil, what the freak is going on man? Are you all Aliens?" Danny hissed.

"What Danny? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well she got sucked into some type of vortex Phil!"

"And you said it was blue?"

"Yes man,"

"Where did this happen Danny?"

"Where I am right now, your backyard, now before you yell it was Pim's idea she said I could hang out last night and then poof she was gone, I thinks it got something to do with the necklace she was wearing,"

"What do you mean?"

"The necklace glowed when she disappeared,"

"Oh no," Phil groaned.

"What, what?"

"Was it a gold necklace?"

"Yes,"

"Great, wonderful, I'll be right there Danny," Phil hung up and looked at Keely.

"What's going on?"

"Pim's gone somewhere into time,"

"Come again?"

"This happens every other decade, during the summer. No one knows about it, it's a glitch in the space time continuum, Pim put on the necklace that mom told her to not wear EVER, and now she's stuck in time somewhere," Phil groaned and Keely looked scared, "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"I've got to go back in time and help her,"

"You what?"

"I know where my mom keeps the other set for her and dad," Phil sighed.

"Then I'm going too," Keely said sitting up.

"No Keely I can't take that risk,"

"Too bad, I'm coming," Keely started to get dressed and Phil sighed, "Alright I'll be back,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pim woke up in a forest and despite her tough exterior started to feel scared.

"The necklace!" She cried out and put her hand to her throat and gasped when she didn't feel it around her neck, "Oh no, no this is very bad, oh god," Pim looked down at her pocket and her Wizard was burnt to a crisp, "Oh now you messed with my Wizard someone's gotta pay!" Pim looked around and had no idea where she was. She did know that she was in the place where the Diffy residence would one day stand, "Oh I'm farther into the past!" Pim stomped her foot, "Rat snacks,"

"Miss…are you ok?" A boys voice asked her and she jumped.

"Not really," Pim said to him and he looked frightened/

"What are you wearing M'lady?"

"Hey who are you calling lady?" Pim asked him.

"Are you ill?" The boy took out something looked like a horn and Pim didn't answer him, "Good, then I can get my reward for turning you in," The boy blew on his horn and all of the sudden Pim heard horses in the distance and all she could think to do was to run. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from the people who wanted to capture her.

"Holt!" An arrow whooshed past Pim and she screamed. Then feeling foolish she turned around and looked at the men on horseback with their arrows pointing at her.

"Look, I'm sure we can come up with a nice arrangement so that you don't have to- hey!" Pim protested as a net fell over her.

"Stop talking girl, Geoffry take her to the dungeons," An older man said ordered.

"No Geoffry, don't do it!" Pim cried out.

"Silence!"

"I don't think you realize who you are dealing with mister," Pim said, struggling against the net.

"She's sick, forget the dungeons for now take her to the local doctor,"

"I am not- oh I mean yes I'm very sick." Pim started wailing realizing that if she did this she would not have to go to the Dungeons as soon.

"My pleasure is your pain," Geoffry told her and Pim was taken away, no one listening to her protests.

**Bet you didn't expect that, tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Can I go?

**AN: Sorry about the typos in the last chapter, I'm going to fix it and repost. But right now I'm sure you guys are wondering what on earth is going on…well let me tell you…oh and by the way, the site wouldn't let me upload for a few days so that is why I didn't update so soon! You know that I would never do that to you guys, I have however had the time to start my other Phil of The Future fic as well as more chapters for this one.**

"Did you want some new clothes to change into?" Phil asked Keely as he watched her dress.

"I can go home and change or something," Keely told him, but made sure to put her clothes in a quick as possible so Phil couldn't study every inch of her body like she felt him doing.

"Oh no," Phil said after staring at Keely for a minute.

"What is it?" Keely asked as she finished putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"You've got something on your neck Keels," Phil sighed and walked over to her and set his finger on her neck.

"It isn't what I think it is, is it?" Keely asked him, ignoring how the touch of his finger felt so nice against her skin, she contained her breathing as Phil put all of fingers on her neck and brushed away a few stray hairs.

"No doubt about it Keely, you've got one massive Hickey," Phil pointed his finger towards his Mirror and Keely ran over to it and looked at her neck and saw that Phil was right.

"I'm guessing that's Ryan's handy work huh?" She asked, taking her hair back down so it hid the red mark.

"Well it wouldn't be mine," Phil said and then there was an awkward silence between them.

"I'd rather it be your handy work then his Phil, I can't believe I made out with that slime ball. That's all I did with him right? I mean I know that I didn't…you know with him but did I do anything else with him?" Keely asked Phil with her huge eyes.

"I don't know Keel, what I walked in on was pretty heavy, lets just say that if I hadn't gotten there when I did…" Phil didn't finish his sentence.

"Well I'm glad that you did get there when you did, losing my virginity to a guy in a drunken stupor would have been horrible," Keely then blushed realizing that she had just told Phil that she was a virgin.

"And I'd hate for you to do that as well," Was all Phil said, but gave her a look she tried to figure out but he turned away to put his shoes on before she could analyze it.

"Phil?" Keely said quietly, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my virginity," Keely took pleasure in the look on Phil's face and he could only nod at her and then left his room abruptly. Keely smiled after the door closed realizing that perhaps these new feelings that were emerging in her weren't just some hormonal thing. She had seen how Phil had looked at her before and she never told him that she had watched him as well with the same expression. Keely walked over to Phil's computer desk and looked for a piece of paper to write some new song lyrics that she had been coming up with lately. When she opened one of the drawers she gasped at what she saw. Phil kept a journal? Keely felt temptation as she looked at the blue book that said, "My thoughts on the 21st century and other things, by Phil Diffy." Keely new that it was wrong and she would kill Phil if he ever read her diary but maybe a small peak wouldn't hurt. Keely went over to Phil's door and locked it and made herself comfortable on Phil's bed and opened it up to a random page.

_Today is Keely's birthday and I'm wondering if I should tell her about my feelings, I mean what's better then someone telling them that they are in love with them on their birthday. But I'm so worried that she probably doesn't feel the same way that I might ruin her birthday and our friendship on the same day. I never knew that I felt this way until that day we went to the Virtue-mall and I saw her flirting with that stupid robot Robby. I got dad to fire him so everything is ok in that area. Keely is so beautiful and I never expected to meet someone like her ever, especially in this century. Sometimes I think that she feels the same way, there are certain things she does that make me feel like there's nowhere I'd rather be but her in this century with her. The way she touches my arm when we talk, the way she plays with her hair when she's nervous, the way she bites her lip when she's thinking about something, the way she hugs me on certain occasions and last but not least…the way she made me fall in love with her with out me realizing it. I plan to take her on the Skayak for her birthday and then a movie that I know she will love, I wan to take her up to the Alps and give her a birthday present that she will never forget, I plan on-_

But Keely had to stop reading when she heard Phil and Danny coming up the stairs. Closing the journal, Keely ran over to the desk and put it back where she had found it and then just in time got to Phil's door and unlocked it.

"Keels you ok? You look kind of…red?"

"Me? I'm good, I'm great actually hey Danny," Keely couldn't stop looking at Phil which caused him to look at her in concern.

"Really? Because you're acting strange…" Phil narrowed his eyes at her and it looked like he was trying to read her mind.

"I'm starting to feel better is all," Keely shrugged but couldn't help hoping that no one else in the room could hear her heart beating as fast as it was. Phil was in love with her, her best friend in the entire world was in love with her and she felt elated. She wasn't alone in her feelings for him and she had been so scared that she might be, but all along he felt the same way about her.

"Great, um I've decided to tell Danny the truth about us," Phil said sighing.

"Us? What about us Phil?" Keely asked, and then realized that he was talking about his family, "Oh…the truth about you and your family, sure go ahead."

"Uh…thanks," Phil gave her a worried look and then turned to Danny, "Danny, my family and I are from the year 2121, our time machine broke down and what you saw Pim go into was a time vortex." Phil and Keely looked at Danny and all he did was laugh.

"That's really funny Phil, but seriously aren't you all aliens or something?"

"You'd rather believe that we were aliens then time travelers?" Phil asked incredulously.

"Actually either story is insane, but sure Phil I go along with this future stuff."

"Actually Phil he has a point, you should have just told him it was aliens," Keely shrugged.

"Are you saying that you don't believe me Danny? You just saw Pim get sucked into a vortex of light which I guess happens to you all the time," Phil said sarcastically.

"Look Phil I'm freaking out anyways, this is all very heavy. Is Pim going to be ok? And you're positive that aliens didn't abduct her of anything?" Danny asked and Phil threw up his arms in defeat.

"You guys aliens do not abduct people, one of my best friends from the Fu- uh never mind." Phil stopped himself and looked at Keely who was staring at him strange he told himself it was the hang over, but she seemed ok enough, "Can you go downstairs and distract my family while I get the time portals?"

"Sure, because that won't be awkward," Keely opened Phil's door, but before leaving she gave Phil a suggestive look and then headed downstairs.

"You know that you two are hot for each other right?" Danny said to Phil after Keely had gone downstairs.

"That's what my mom said," Phil frowned.

"Your mom said the word hot?"

"Yeah it was scary, ok you ready to go in Danny?"

"Go in where?"

"My parents…bedroom," Phil exhaled slowly and Danny looked a bit scared, "It shouldn't be too bad, I don't think mom sets the traps on week-ends," Phil said seriously.

"Oh that's your future humor right?" Danny forced a laugh and when he saw Phil stay serious he stopped laughing, "Oh man,"

"Relax Danny, it will be fine, I just hope Keely will be ok with my parents…"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Danny asked.

"Keely kind of spent the night… with me in my bed." Phil said casually, however her could feel Danny staring at him in shock.

"Your parents let Keely stay with you?"

"No, not really…they saw us in bed together this morning so…" Phil realized how that sounded and looked directly at Danny, "Not that anything happened because Keely and I are just friends," Phil nodded over and over again.

"Sure Phil, keep telling yourself that…" Danny muttered.

Keely didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, perhaps it was the fact that she was hung over or maybe it was the fact that she was supposed to distract them. Oh wait a moment, she knew why…they had seen her and Phil in bed together both topless! Keely stopped before entering the kitchen and took in a deep breathe. She could act cool, sure she could. She saw Barbara sitting and looking at the table, Lloyd was nowhere to be found.

"Hi Mrs. Diffy," Keely said cheerily.

"Oh good morning Keely," Barbara smiled at her and Keely felt like she wanted to melt into the floor.

"Where's Mr. Diffy?

"Out working on the Time Engine…you know like always," Barbara shrugged and pull a chair out for Keely.

"Thanks," Keely took a seat and then made sure her hair was over her neck.

"So how was the party?" Barbara asked handing Keely a bowl of already made cereal.

"Oh I'm not hungry Mrs. Diffy, thank you though," Keely pushed the bowl away even she hated to act so rude.

"Oh that's right Phil mentioned that you got sick last night at the party, do I need to call your mom?" Barbara started to get up to go to the phone but Keely put her hand on Barbara's arm.

"My mom! Noooo, no don't worry about that Phil called her already," Keely then had no choice but to take a sip of the milk Mrs. Diffy had also given her, "Mrs. Diffy, do you have any coffee?"

"Keely you're a bit young to be drinking coffee don't you think?"

"Well I am going to be a junior this year," Keely smiled as Barbara poured a cup of coffee for Keely.

"That's right, you and Phil are growing up so fast," Barbara sighed and looked nostalgic for a minute or two.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night by the way," Keely said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well Lloyd and I are more then happy to let you stay over when you don't feel good. Um, just next time we'd prefer it if you wouldn't sleep with Phil, that's kind of scary for us."

"But nothing happened at all, I mean why would something happen between me and Phil!" Keely felt her face get hot and she hastily put a hand on her neck and laid her head to the side.

"Something could happen," Barbara told her casually.

"Mrs. Diffy I don't plan on having…you know until I'm married so…" Keely chuckled nervously.

"Well that might be true, but sometimes hormones they get the best of you," Barbara chuckled and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Phil and I are only friends Mrs. Diffy, in fact we're not even talking right now, sort of." Keely pursed her lips.

"Really, well that's not how you two looked this morning," Keely wasn't sure if Mrs. Diffy was just trying to make her feel nervous on purpose or she was horribly paranoid. She pleaded silently that Phil's mom would not see the hickey on Keely's neck.

"He promised we could go back to fighting when I felt better," Keely smirked.

"Does this fight have anything to do with the party last night? I overhead Phil say that he had a date with a girl named Katie?"

"Yeah, well Katie asked Phil to her party-" Keely started.

"Wait, she invited a boy as her date to her own party?" Barbara interrupted Keely.

"That's what I said, but anyway yeah that's what happened so I accepted an invitation from this total loser and Phil came to my rescue in the end… but it still doesn't change the fact of what happened I guess." Keely sighed, taking a cautious bite of some toast and was happy that it stayed down.

"So I'm guessing that loser guy was the one who did to your neck huh?" Barbara's words caused Keely to choke on her coffee and then look completely guilty.

"Yeah…that was him."

"Keely, you and Phil have an amazing relationship that I would have died to have at your age. A cute guy that was my best friend that eventually turned into something more…"

"Phil and I are just friends Mrs. Diffy and I think that that's how it's going to stay,"

"Are you sure about that? I mean… Keely I may be an older woman but I still know what flirting is and I also know when my own son is in love," Barbara gasped when Keely started to choke on her coffee once again, "Was it something I said?"

"Love Mrs. Diffy! I don't think that Phil is in love with me and um aren't we a little bit young to be in love and it's getting hot in here," Keely could feel perspiration start on the middle of her forehead and she started to feel hot all of the sudden. Phil would never tell his mom that he was in love with her and Keely was just beginning to get used to the fact that it could be love and Mrs. Diffy wasn't helping her.

"Keely when I was your age that was when I fell in love with Lloyd, Phil's father."

"Are you implying that Phil and I are in love?" Keely asked as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I believe that you two are,"

"Ok this is my cue to go upstairs and get back into bed," Keely said, but then she saw the look on Barbara's face and forced a nervous smile, "I meant go talk to Phil, I'm not going anywhere near the bed, nope. Even if I want to sit down I'll sit on the floor not the bed," Keely exited the kitchen and started up the stairs. Just as she came up to the second floor she saw Phil and Danny run out of Barbara and Lloyd's room and into Phil's room and slam the door. Keely rolled her eyes and then went into Phil's room.

"You better love me Phil Diffy," Keely said after entering the room and closing his door, then as she realized what she just said her eyes grew wide.

"What? Why?" Phil looked nervous and alert all of the sudden.

"For distracting your mom I meant, which was… well you can't imagine what I went through." Keely was about to take a seat on Phil's bed but instead she started to make it.

"I'll repay you I promise, now what we've got to do is fill my backpack with supplies," Phil started to load his backpack with clothes and spray food but stopped when Keely cleared her throat.

"What about my stuff?" Keely asked, "I can't go to the past without my make up or my hair stuff or-"

"Then we'll buy you more," Phil shrugged.

"Fine," Keely sighed and then looked at the two jewelry boxes. She picked up one and opened it and gasped at the diamond she saw glistening up at her, "Oh my god Phil, can I use this one?"

"Well duh of course, I'm not wearing a Diamond ring," Phil scoffed, "No wait, don't put it on yet! Not until we're ready to go," Phil finished packing his things and then opened his own jewelry box, which was a watch.

"Maybe I should come," Danny said all of the sudden and Phil and Keely looked at each other.

"How would he?" Keely asked Phil.

"Well that doesn't matter because it is totally out of the question," Phil answered.

"Phil there's another ring in here, it's a gold band,"

"Wedding rings?"

"Uh kind of?" Keely said nervously.

"You guys need me," Danny told them.

"Phil maybe he can help," Keely said.

"Don't encourage him…" Phil muttered, but looked at the watch and then at the gold band.

"Phil you've gotta let me come, you can wear the other ring that's a plane band and I can wear the watch… PLEASE?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pim started crying as pressure was pushed onto her wounded arm, "Haven't you people ever heard of a band aid!" Pim said to the woman who was tending to her.

"You're lucky that you're here right now so I couldn't be complainin' if I was you," The woman said in a heavy Irish accent.

"Right, somehow the dungeons seem a lot better right now," Pim stomped her foot as the pain increased, "What in gods name are you doing to me woman!"

"I'm healing the wound,"

"By burning me!" Pim squirmed under the hot iron against her skin.

"You act like you've never had a wound before…"

"See where I'm from there's a thing called humanity!" Pim breathed as the woman pulled the hot iron away and put it back into the fire, "Do you have an Air Conditioning? It is hotter then a monkey's rear in here," Pim studied her arm and pouted.

"You aint from around here that's for sure, either that or your crazy,"

"I'm not the crazy one, I don't burn people," Pim huffed.

"I am done with the prisoner," The woman yelled outside of her hut to the men that had captured her.

"No, I'm not healed yet!" Pim exclaimed as the men came in.

"I checked all over, you only had one wound,"

"I'm not alright in the head," Pim said quickly as the men started to tie her up.

"Well that I can't cure," The woman laughed and held out her hand to be paid.

"Come girl, you go to the dungeon now," Geoffry said in his grizzly voice.

"Oh please no dungeon… I'm afraid of the dark… scary place please no don't take me to the dungeons. I'll give back whatever I stole, I'll heal who ever I hurt… I'll pay you a million dollars!" That made the men laugh hysterically.

"A million dollars? HAH, such a thing doesn't even exist to anyone."

"You guys wanna see money? Go into my back pocket…go ahead," Pim was used to bribing and was sure it was working.

"Hah! This stuff is money you call it?" Geoffry tore up the hundred dollar bills and threw them in Pim's face, "Paper doesn't do anything here… you've got to have gold," Geoffry pulled Pim up onto the horse with him and they headed towards a huge castle in the distance.

**So should Danny go or not? Let me know what you want me to do!**


	4. We're WHAT?

**AN: How are you guys doing? Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been crazy busy.**

Pim cried softly into her arms that were folded over her knees. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the dark and damp corner she was occupying, but she started to feel like it didn't matter. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up and around the Dungeon hoping that she was just in a nightmare that would stop any moment and she would wake up in her bed, warm and safe.

"You know, you need to eat," A male voice said from out of the darkness.

"I'm not hungry," Pim said, looking down at the stale bread that had been given to her.

"You need your strength to carry on in here," The voice said.

"Carry on in here? I hate it here, I feel like I've died and I didn't get to say my good bye's." Pim looked to the right of her and saw the boy who was talking to her. He was chained in by his ankles, just as Pim was.

"I'm Tobias, what's your name?" The boy asked her, playing with his long hair that looked like it had not been washed in months.

"Pim,"

"Interesting name," Tobias told her and Pim just shrugged, "Could I ask you what you're wearing?"

"Clothes…" Pim said in a duh manner.

"They look ridiculous… a woman… wearing pants?" Tobias laughed.

"It happens to be nice to wear pants, Toby," Pim told him.

"So that's why they threw you in here? For wearing pants?"

"Of course not! They threw me in here because well… I have no idea why come to think of it," Pim thought about it.

"Do you have family?" Tobias asked her. Pim only nodded and felt her eyes tearing up again.

"They probably don't even notice that I'm gone," Pim sighed into her hands.

"I'm sure that's not true lass, I'm sure your family misses you more then anything."

"Maybe," Pim said staring up through a window and saw storm clouds coming in. The sky looked how she felt, rough and anxious.

"Time to eat scabs," A man said throwing some food through a slot and Tobias immediately went for the bread while Pim stayed where she was.

"I have a brother," Pim blurted out.

"Aye, I've got a brother me self," Tobias said, his mouth full of bread.

"He's probably rejoicing that I'm gone,"

"I'm sure he's worried about you as well," Tobias told her.

"I highly doubt it."

…………………………………………………………..

"Where the heck are we…?" Keely asked as she, Phil and Danny appeared in what seemed to be a castle.

"We are in a castle of some sort, great." Phil sighed, playing with his gold band.

"Could Pim be here?" Keely asked hopefully.

"Probably…uh Keely…what are you wearing?" Phil asked, noticing Keely's attire.

"Um clothes…whoa wait a second…" Keely exclaimed when she looked down to see herself in a shimmering gown that was blue, silver and Lavender.

"Phil…you're looking quite Dynasty," Danny said pointing to Phil's own outfit.

"I'm in tights," Phil groaned.

"That you are…" Keely started to laugh at Phil and Danny did the same.

"Hey Danny, need a mirror? You're wearing a hat on your head with three balls dangling down," Phil flicked one of the orange balls with his finger and Danny stopped laughing.

"It looks like you're a court jester," Keely laughed.

"Look, I know how much fun we're having but I'd like to find Pim and get the hell out of here," Phil said, starting to walk up the corridor.

"Princess?" A male voice asked and it made the trio turn around.

"Uh…are you talking to me?" Keely asked as a handsome young man came into view and Keely's breathe caught in her chest.

"I assume that you're the princess of Wesserly," The boy held out his hand and bowed his head. Keely let him kiss her hand and she smiled slightly, "I am Prince Nicholas,"

"Oh, hello Nicholas," Keely smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and might I add that you look absolutely beautiful,"

"I hate to interrupt this thing you might refer to as foreplay Prince boy but she's with us," Phil said coming over to stand next to Keely.

"Oh are you the coach's man?" Nicholas asked, not stopping his smile. Keely shot a look at Phil and he sighed.

"Yes I am, I am the Princess's service and this here is her court jester," Phil pulled Danny into sight and he waved.

"Excellent, when did you get to the castle Kirsten?"

"Oh my name is Keely," Keely told him, when she saw the look on Nicholas's face she thought quick, "I mean I'd rather be called Keely," She said.

"I like it, shall we?" Nicholas held out his arm and Keely didn't know what to do.

"Nicholas…Nick…I'm tired, so if you could just show me where the room I'm staying in that would be awesome," Keely said.

"Awesome?" Nicholas looked completely confused, "Is that a foreign word?"

"Uh, yeah it is, it is." Keely shot a look at Phil who was staring daggers at Nicholas.

"Follow me," Nicholas kept his arm out and Keely felt totally obligated to take it so she did. Prince Nicholas talked to her the whole way to the east wing on the castle.

"Princess, my father has arranged for us to go on a morning ride, I shall see you at the stables at eight AM ok?"

"Um, what about my…uh…servants?" Keely felt horrible referring to her friends as servants but she did what she had to do.

"Oh of course, we have special chambers for the servants, it looks like a dungeon but it's really not. No one ever complains." Nicholas explained.

"They don't because you might kill them…" Phil muttered under his breathe.

"Princess, I leave you for the time being, but I shall see you tomorrow morning. Good night… I will show your servants where they are staying."

"I really don't appreciate being called a servant…" Danny said to Phil.

"I'm right there with you…"

"I will see you guys tomorrow," Keely told Phil and Danny, but she was mostly looking at Phil since she hadn't planned on them having to part.

"See ya Keels," Phil sighed as he left the chamber.

"Bye…" Keely sighed and was surprised that when Phil and Danny had left he closed the door behind them and looked at Keely.

"Why did you do that?" Keely asked shrilly.

"They're nothing but lowly servants," Nicholas explained.

"Actually they are my friends…"

"Ok, well I thought that this would be a good time to discuss the arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Keely asked nervously.

"Of course… we're betrothed silly."


	5. Do you remember

**AN: I don't any Phil of the Future and yada blah you know…**

Keely started laughing at the Prince and he looked completely unsure of what to do, "Betrothed, that's hilarious! I didn't see you as having a sense of humor," Keely kept laughing until she noticed that Nicholas was looking more upset every moment.

"Princess, I'm not sure I understand your reaction. We have been betrothed since we were children, we just never met until now, are you feeling healthy?"

"Not really, no," Keely sat down on what appeared to be her bed and was surprised at the softness of it.

"I shall leave you to rest then, your servants will be in the bottom chambers,"

"Oh about them, do you think that I could talk to them for a few minutes before you take them to the…uh… chambers?"

"Why on earth would you want to talk to them?" Nicholas asked her as if she had asked if he was really a man.

"Well like I mentioned before, they're my friends and-" Keely started to say, but was startled when Nicholas came at her, but did not touch her.

"You're not in your kingdom anymore, you're in mine and this smile can easily go away if you're not careful." Nicholas was a few inches away from Keely when Phil and Danny came through the door and Phil was immediately on top of Nicholas, punching him.

"Phil!" Keely was happy to see him, but then she was worried, "Phil stop, they'll put you in the dungeons!"

"The lady is right sir, you are out of line. Geoffry, take this boy to the dungeons, leave the jester since the princess could use some cheering up," Nicholas had put on his charming face again, but Keely knew better.

"Aye Sir," The man who was Geoffry, Keely assumed, took Phil by the arms and dragged him out of the room causing Keely to tear up.

"Phil!"

"I'll be ok Keely, I promise… Danny will look out for you…I'll save you Keely, don't worry!" Phil's voice drowned out as he was pulled down the stairwell and Keely put a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. Danny stayed where he was near the door looking as though he wanted to do the same thing to Nicholas that Phil had done but was holding it in.

"Oh I see now," Nicholas said to Keely, his smile washed away like a hand on an oil painting, "You love him don't you?" Nicholas stared Keely down and she just kept crying, "I can take care of that," Nicholas threatened and Keely grabbed his arm.

"Don't you hurt him, or I will kill you myself," Keely said angrily through her tears.

"You're betrothed to me and me only. Don't worry, I know how you feel… I fell in love with out maid, but when it was found out my father had her beheaded."

"No…" Keely shook her head back and forth as if doing so it would stop anything bad from happening.

"As long as he doesn't give me any more trouble… he'll be fine. But if he does anything like that again…don't doubt me," And with the Nicholas stormed off, slamming the wooden door behind him. Keely fell to the ground and started to sob, a moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was Danny. Without thinking she pulled him down into a hug and he comforted her telling her that everything would be ok and that Phil would be fine.

"Danny, what if something happens to Phil?" Keely's whole body shook as the possibility came into realization.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, alright? Phil's tough and he will never let anything happen to you Keely,"

"I'm not worried about me at the moment," Keely sniffed.

"Look, we'll figure something out ok?" Danny reassured her.

"Nicholas was right Danny… I love Phil…and if anything ever happened to him… I don't know if I could go on," Keely's eyes started to well up with tears once again and Danny held her the best way who knew how and eventually Keely cried herself to sleep.

…………………………………………………..

"Keely! Stop, let me go!" Phil tried to fight off Geoffry, but it was a no win fight.

"Shut up dolt, get thee inside the dungeon and if I hear one peep from you, then I will be forced to do something that I take pleasure in doing." Geoffry threw Phil into the Dungeon and the cold floor caught him like ice that didn't break.

"Phil!" Pim's voice cried out and Phil forgot about the pain in his body and looked to his left.

"Pim!" Phil got up and went over to her and surprised her by hugging her. Forgetting about how much they hated each other the siblings hugged for a long time and Pim even started to cry.

"Phil, I'm so scared," Pim sniffled into her older brothers shoulder.

"I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Pim, ok?"

"Promise?" Pim asked her tear stained face looked up at Phil.

"I swear," Phil sat down next to Pim and let her hold his hand. He had never seen Pim so out of her element and scared before. He didn't care if they were acting sappy, she could hold his hand all she needed to, "You know, this reminds me of your first day at school," Phil told her.

"It was like a dungeon?" Pim asked clueless.

"No silly, your first day of school you were so scared and I remember telling you that you could talk to me because all of the kids in school would think I was a wimp for talking to my little sister. This reminds me of that day because I ended up doing more then talking to you, don't tell me that you don't remember?" Phil looked at Pim and she shook her head.

"Tell me,"

"It was at lunch and there was this girl name Sheila Nolan, remember her? She was tormenting you and even stole your lunch, my friends told me to not worry about you but I went against them and walked over to Sheila and poured milk over her head and told her to find another kid to pick on because when she picked on you, she would be picking on me as well," Phil saw Pim smile warmly.

"You did that for me?" She asked softly.

"I did, I held your hand on the way to the Principals office and then we played Laser Squash the rest of the day since mom and dad had us sent home, remember?"

"No I don't… but it sounds nice," Pim smiled.

"And that is why this reminds me of that day, we didn't care that we were supposed to hate each other… all we cared about was that we were brother and sister and we were looking out for each other,"

"Phil, I've never told you this… but you are a really great brother. To come back in time to save me…"

"Pim I would never leave you in a place like this, and what?" Phil asked as he saw Pim staring down at his legs and she started to laugh, "Pim, must you wreck the moment due to the fact that I'm in tights?" Phil asked miserably.

"Sorry big bro, it's just too good, oh my god I would do anything for a camera right now!" Pim started to laugh harder and Phil let go of her hand and rolled his eyes.

"I should have known that bonding wouldn't last more then five minutes,"

"Now that you're here, I'm ok now. But tell me, why are you in the dungeons?"

"Because Keely-"

"Little Miss Sunshine is here as well?" Pim asked making a gagging noise.

"So is Danny,"

"Danny came! Oh my god, where is he?" Pim asked shrilly then saw the look on Phil's face, "And where's Blondie?" She added.

"They are upstairs I'm guessing, that prince Nicholas was…making a move on Keely and I kind of attacked him."

"You attacked the prince? Good one Phil, that won't get you beheaded," Pim said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to figure a way out of here," Phil looked around the dungeon and his heart fell when he saw that there was no way to leave.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Pim shrugged.

"You're a great liar, Pim."

"Thanks."

…………………………………………………………

Keely awoke the next morning in her new bed, to see Danny sleeping on the floor, it took her a moment to realize where she was and then she remembered.

"Good morning Princess…" A woman's voice said and Keely jumped, pulling the covers up over her.

"Who are you?" Keely asked.

"I'm your maid M'lady."

"Oh, ok, uh hi,"

"It is time to brush your teeth," The woman stood up and came over to Keely with a weird looking brush and a cup.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bathroom would you?" Keely asked the maid.

"Bathroom Miss?"

"You know…the things that you bathe in and other stuff," Keely made a face knowing that she sounded like she was insane.

"Bathe M'lady, why on earth would you need to bathe?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Keely asked, starting to feel frantic.

"Princess, it is a sin to bathe in this…Kingdom," Danny was about to say time, but he caught himself.

"You mean to tell me that I cannot take a shower?" Keely started to hyperventilate, "But my hair! And my skin, what is going to happen to my skin and what if I start to smell! I can't have myself smelling," Keely got out of the bed and leaned up against the wall.

"A shower? Princess are you ok?" The maid asked her, still holding the so called toothbrush and cup.

"Uh no, No I am not ok…" Keely looked at the maid with her mouth open.

"Gertrude Miss,"

"Gertrude, I am not ok, I need my baths, I need my make up, I won't survive!"

"I'm sorry M'lady but you must brush your teeth so I can get you dressed."

"I can dress myself," Keely blushed furiously.

"It is my duty to make sure you brush your teeth, dress and get to where you need to be,"

"Fine," Keely relented and used the hard brush to scrub her teeth and when she was through the maid had her spit into the cup. The made went into a wood chest and took out a golden and white dress, along with a corset and Keely's eyes widened, "No bra?"

"Bra Princess?" Gertrude asked as she made Danny leave the room.

"You know…for support."

"That's what the corset is for,"

"Great, wonderful…" Keely took in a deep breathe and let herself go through the torture of her rib cage breaking, a few minutes later she was holding onto her bed post groaning, "I can't breathe!" She told Gertrude.

"Beauty is pain, my dear."

"So I've heard," Keely muttered and tried to take a whole breathe when she was dressed completely. She was unsuccessful.

"Now for your hair and jewelry," Gertrude said, making Keely remember her ring that she was wearing. She looked down at her left hand and felt her eyes start to tear up. She did not protest as Gertrude tide her hair into an elegant twist lined with jewels and pearls, she stayed quiet as a pearl necklace was put around her neck and then pearl earrings to match, "You look beautiful Princess," Gertrude turned Keely towards the mirror and Keely was astonished to see the way she looked.

"Could I have a moment Gertrude?" Keely asked the maid.

"What about Breakfast?" Gertrude asked her.

"I'll be down in a moment."

"Alright Princess, I shall see you this afternoon." Gertrude left and Danny came back in.

"You ok?" He asked Keely, who shook her head, "Yeah I didn't think you were,"

"I need to find Phil, and we need to find Pim and get the heck out of here before I marry that Ass-hole," Keely said referring to the prince.

"My thoughts exactly, I overheard some guards and the dungeons are on the lowest level. Shall we go?" Danny asked holding out his arm like a gentleman.

"Let's do this."


	6. What is that smell?

**AN: You know the drill, I am off to the beach for the next few weeks so I will be writing on the stories while I'm there and for those of you that are interested I am doing a third story in the back to the future/40 weeks and counting stories because you guys loved it so much.**

Phil watched Pim sleep as he thought about how he was going to get himself and her out of there. His thoughts kept going to Keely and he couldn't help but worry about her. He had not heard what he had said to Keely but on instinct he knew that something had been going on in that room so he felt she needed him. He had been right and it seemed that everyone thought that this prince was something else.

"Phil?" Pim asked groggily, "Are we still here?"

"Yeah Pim, we're still here." Phil sighed.

"I was hoping that it had been a nightmare and when I would wake up in my nice comfortable bed," Pim looked at Phil sadly and Phil patted her on the shoulder.

"We're going to get out of here Pim; I'll make sure that we do." Phil told her and she looked down at her dirty hands and then back up at Phil.

"Do you promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise," Phil pulled her into a brotherly hug and she hugged him back.

"So this is your brother?" Tobias's voice said making Phil and Pim jump an inch.

"Yeah Toby, this is my brother Phil,"

"Pleasure to meet you Phillip," Tobias waved to Phil and Phil smiled and said Hello to him.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get out of this place," Pim told Tobias.

"Oh? Well good luck with that, I've been here for quite some time and unless you are a Wizard then you have nothing,"

"Pim that's it!" Phil exclaimed, "The Wizard! I brought mine!" Phil went to look in his pockets, but then realized that he was in different clothes so his Wizard was not with him.

"Let me guess, it's in your other pair of tights?"

"Shut up," Phil told her.

"I'm sure Danny will find us," Pim reassured Phil.

"And Keely too," Phil added.

"She's probably busy romancing the prince," Pim said.

"I should have known your nice sister act wouldn't last long," Phil sighed.

"Are you kidding? Another moment of niceness and I would have gotten sick…"

"That prince is really full of himself isn't he?" Phil sighed.

"And here we go," Pim muttered.

"I mean with his castle and his horses and his servants and his…castle,"

"Did you forget that he has a castle?" Pim earned herself a pinch on her shoulder and she shoved Phil.

"Keely won't go for a guy like that right? I mean she wouldn't…right?"

"You're seriously asking me?" Pim scoffed.

"No…"

"I didn't think so,"

"But Keely's gorgeous you know? And any guy would be stupid to not fall head over heals for her, she's got that smile that makes everything go away and her eyes…oh man her eyes…"

"Can I have permission to puke now?" Pim put in.

"I hate being stuck with a hot best friend; I mean she'll never go for me ever. I mean with how hot she is-"

"Oh my god Phil you whine like a girl! Do you want a block of cheese to go with your freaking bottle of whine?" Pim asked him.

"I'm just saying…" Phil sighed.

"Blondie likes you too, so don't worry about it,"

"And how would you know?" Phil asked doubtfully.

"Phil…hello I'm a woman…I know these things."

"Pim, you might be a female but I don't think you can help me in this one,"

"Oh that's right, I can't it would break the sibling contract to be mean to each other,"

"Does it smell in here to you?" Phil asked all of the sudden.

"Are you seriously asking me this?

"Yes does it smell in here?"

"Well you didn't expect it to smell like a field full of daisies did you?"

"Oh I feel sick,"

"Breathe through your mouth that helps," Pim advised him.

"Nope, not helping," Phil said after a second.

"Did you even try?" Pim lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I tried…"

"So…do you want to play twenty questions?" Pim asked out of the blue.

"You hate that game," Phil reminded her.

"I know but I'm desperate for something to do,"

"Wow…"

"I'm seriously scaring myself Phil…even this piece of bread looks appetizing," Pim held up a slice of old hard as a rock bread.

"Wow…you might be coming down with something," Phil felt her forehead.

"Oh I know I am,"

"Do they not give us water in this place?" Phil asked Tobias.

"Every once in a while," Tobias said, "Where were to the point of being sick,"

"Great…" Phil leaned against the hard wall and closed his eyes shut and then opened them back up hoping that he wasn't still where he was.

……………………………………………

"Danny, does this look like a dungeon to you?" Keely asked as she and Danny walked closely together through a dark smelly passage way at the lowest level of the castle.

"If this isn't a dungeon then I don't know what it is; ugh something smells like it died it here,"

"A lot of things have probably died in here," Keely couldn't help commenting.

"Thanks for the visual, see now I've gotta picture that," Danny used once of his hands to flick away one of the balls on his hat so it didn't keep hitting him in the face.

"Having problems?" Keely asked him.

"You could say that,"

"Wow…there are a lot of caged cells down here…how are we going to find them? I mean it's not like we can go around calling, "Phil…where are you?"." Keely sighed.

"Don't forget Pim," Danny reminded Keely.

"Oh right and Pim,"

"Well we better hurry before we get caught and seriously what is that smell?" Danny scrunched up his nose.

"Well they are probably not here, otherwise we would hear them so lets keep walking," Keely linked arms with Danny and they walked as they looked. Something brushed against Keely's foot and she muffled a scream, she looked down to see a family of rats and she almost died, "Ew, rodents disgusting filthy rats," Keely started to cry.

"Keely, just keep walking and don't look down," Danny told her.

"But…rats!" Keely kept walking and she and Danny started going deeper into the dungeons.

"Ok I think we're getting closer," Danny said after a minute.

"How do you figure?" Keely asked him.

"That dead end wall in front of us is a clue and what is that smell dammit!"

"Would you quit it with the smell? I'm trying to avoid it! Ok so the wall is here so… there's nowhere else to go…" Keely's shoulders fell in disappointment and Danny was looking around.

"Wait, there's that thing over there in the corner," Danny pointed to a tiny opening that looked like it led to a tunnel.

"Sure, lets go wading in the sewage system," Keely muttered.

"I'm serious Keely, it's the only opening we've seen."

"But…what about my dress?" Keely asked him but then composed herself when Danny gave her a look, "Uh I meant to say who cares about this beautiful dress that I'm wearing?"

"All that matters right now is Pim," Danny said walking towards the crawl space.

"And Phil," Keely reminded him.

"Him too, now ladies first," Danny held out his arm to the wall.

"Oh no, I insist… you first," Keely gave Danny her famous pout and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll go first," He got down on his hands and knees and started crawling, "Oh by the way Keely, you're probably not going to like it down here."

"Why do you say that?" Keely asked worriedly as she knelt down, "Are there rats!"

"Uh…not rats no, spiders."

"Spiders!"

"Spiders," Danny's voice echoed.

"Great,"

"You love Phil don't you?"

"Yes," Keely sighed.

"Enough to get down on your hands and knees right?"

"Right…"

"So get down here and follow me!" Danny ordered her and Keely whimpered as she entered the tunnel.

"Oh it smells in here too," Keely made a face and she saw Danny nod his head.

"I told you it smelled, now crawl faster," Danny prompted her.

"You try crawling in this dress!" Keely hissed at him.

"Don't make me tell you to try crawling in tights,"

"Yeah hello I have those on as well," Keely told him as her hand landed in something wet and she held back the urge to scream.

"Fine you win," Danny sighed and then he stopped. Keely crashed into him and almost fell forward.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because there's no more tunnel," Danny sighed.

"So you mean we went wading in sludge for nothing?" Keely was seeing red.

"Hold on…" Danny said and all of the sudden Keely heard stone moving.

"What's that? What are you doing?"

"This opens…oh my god, Pim!" Danny crawled out of the tunnel and got up to run over to where Pim was.

"Wait for me!" Keely cried and she crawled towards the opening and felt two hands on her arms.

"Keely!" A relieved voice cried out.

"Phil!" Keely let him help her up and he pulled her into his arms; Keely buried her face in his shoulder as she held onto him tightly. Tears of relief flooded out of her eyes she felt Phil rub her back and hold her tighter.

"Keely you're ok," Phil said after a minute, "Thank god,"

"I'm fine, its you that I was worried about," Keely told him and she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Hey, that's the guy's job," Phil's face was an inch away from hers.

"Are you saying that you want that job?" Keely asked as her eyes darted towards Phil's lips.

"Keely…" Phil's voice trailed off and his hand touched her cheek.

"Hey big brother, get a room!" Pim called out interrupting the moment.

"Maybe we should wait until we're alone to do this," Keely told Phil.

"Probably," Phil smiled at her but she could see disappointment in his eyes. She pulled him into another hug and lightly kissed his cheek.

"You guys have to hide!" Tobias cried out all of the sudden.

"What why?" Danny asked as he was trying to get Pim out of her chains.

"Someone is coming! Hide quickly!"

"But where!" Keely asked shrilly, "I'm not leaving Phil,"

"Hurry!" Tobias hissed just as the door on the dungeon started to open. Danny thought fast and pulled Keely back into the tunnel with him and Phil pushed the piece of stone back against the wall and then ran to Pim's side.

"Time to eat," The guard threw the bread this time and then left promptly, "No water today either,"

"Does that guy know that if you don't have water in three days you can die?" Pim muttered.

"Not to alarm you but I think that's the point," Tobias said, taking a huge bite of his bread.

"Good to know," Phil said sarcastically. He waited until he didn't hear the guard's footsteps anymore to go get Keely and Danny. He went over and opened the tunnel and helped Keely out as Danny followed.

"Ok we've got to get you two out of here," Danny said as he went over to study Pim's Shackles.

"But how? These chains are not going to be easy," Pim pointed to her ankles and Phil sighed.

"Maybe I can get the keys to them!" Keely said excitedly.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Pim asked doubtfully.

"I am the princess after all, which means I have lee way to steal them." Keely explained.

"You know I never thought that I would say this, but you are totally right!" Pim said to Keely and they shared a girl moment.

"Are you two going to be alright while we're gone?" Keely asked Pim and Phil, she looked into Phil's stormy eyes and fought the urge to kiss him with every ounce of passion that was coursing through her veins.

"We'll be fine, just hurry ok?"

"Ok…" Keely opened her mouth to say those three words but before sound could come out Danny took her hand and pushed her back into the tunnel. Phil pushed the stone back into place and then said quietly, "I love you Keely,"


	7. I said Whack not Kill

**AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys! Here's a brand new chapter and I'm back from the beach and yay! So I'll be writing a lot for you guys, and for those of you who read my Harry Potter fiction I am going to be updating those as well. Happy reading**

"Keely, could you possibly maybe move a little bit faster?" Danny said to the blonde in front of him, "I've seen all kind of bugs and fungi and oh my god what is that!"

"Danny, I'm moving as fast as I can ok?" Keely grumbled, trying to not be repulsed by the dampness and the smell of the tunnel.

"Sorry it just smells," Danny groaned.

"Ok I think that we've established that it smells and damn this dress!" Keely felt like crying, not because of the tunnel but because she had had to leave Phil behind, "Did this tunnel get longer or is it just me?"

"No it hasn't gotten longer, you're just taking a million light years to move,"

"You try crawling in a dress and tights," Keely said in exasperation.

"Yeah, my own tights are trouble enough I couldn't imagine crawling in what you're wearing," Danny sighed.

"Oh I see light!" Keely exclaimed.

"Thank god, hey why did you stop?" Danny asked her.

"Um, your hand is on my foot," Keely said kicking him off slightly.

"Oh sorry," Danny removed his hand and he followed Keely as they crawled out of the tunnel.

"Alright we need a plan," Keely said brushing herself off, "And a new change of clothes, ew."

"I hear that, alright so what's the plan?"

"Um…" Keely thought for a moment and she could feel Danny's eyes on her and she shrugged, "I don't know." She finally said in defeat.

"Well you've got to get the key right?" Danny asked her as they started walking again.

"Yes I've got to get the key but how?"

"The guard," Danny said simply.

"Ok I've got it, you knock him out and I'll steal the key!"

"Keely, how the hell am I going to knock him out?" Danny asked her in a shrill whisper.

"You know just…whack him," Keely shrugged.

"Just whack him? No, I need a stick or a boulder or something," Danny told her.

"There's a stick!" Keely pointed to the ground and Danny bent down to pick it up.

"Ew it's got…something on it,"

"Don't question what it is you probably don't want to know," Keely advised him.

"True, ok so where is this guard?" Danny asked putting the stick behind his shoulder like a base-ball bat.

"He's coming up, I'm going to hide while you whack him," Keely stopped and looked around, "I'll hide in this cell thing," Keely made a face but did so and Danny looked at her one last time before heading towards the guard who was eating the leg of something. Keely held her breath as she watched Danny walk towards the guard and she closed her eyes before she saw, but she could hear the sickening whack and then the guard falling off his stool and onto the ground.

"I did it! Oh my god I actually did it!" Danny said excitedly.

"Good job, now where are the keys?"

"I thought that you were going to do that?" Danny told her.

"Oh right," Keely came out of her hiding spot and slowly walked over to the guard who had a gash on the back of his head and Keely looked at Danny in fear.

"Did you kill him or something?" Keely hesitated.

"I don't think so…I just whacked him," Danny said looking worried as well.

"Alright well we'll do what we need to do…uh the keys are on his belt," Keely avoided looking at the guards head and took hold of the keys. She was able to get them off, but was horrified to see more keys then she could count, "Which one is it?" She asked Danny.

"I'm guessing the huge one," Danny pointed to one key that was protruding from the others.

"Right, let's go." Keely started towards the cell that Phil and Pim were being held in and after a few steps she put the key in her hand shaking. She let out a relieved sigh when the lock clicked and she was able to open the door. But what she and Danny saw when they opened it was depressing.

"This isn't it," Keely said, her eyes filling with tears.

"How else do we get to them?"

"Oh wait a second…I remember seeing a door to outside," Keely hit the wall and then held in a scream as her hand started to hurt.

"Great, so we have to sneak them out from outside?"

"Yeah,"

"Which means another guard," Danny sighed.

"We'll have to do it tonight," Keely sighed.

"Sounds good, you think that they'll be ok until then?"

"I hope so," Keely sighed and slipped the keys into her robes.

…………………………………………………………………

Pim picked at her staling bread as Phil paced back and forth in the murky dungeon. He couldn't help but worry about Keely and that slithering Prince, Keely looked breath taking in the dress she was wearing and no doubt the prince was happy to see how drop dead gorgeous his fiancé was. Any man would be an idiot to not see how beautiful Keely was.

"Phil, stop pacing," Pim said bringing him back to reality.

"I can't help it," Phil groaned.

"Then count to a thousand or something because you're making me nervous," Pim threw a piece of rock hard bread at the middle of Phil's back and he picked it up and threw it back at her.

"I'm making you nervous? Wow, so you must not be scared of the fact that you might be beheaded," Phil ducked as Pim threw the same piece of bread at his head.

"To die in here would be better then being beheaded," Tobias grimly put in.

"Good to know," Pim said sarcastically.

"I must do something, I can't just stay down here and do…nothing!" Phil kicked the stone wall and had to bite down on his hand due to the pain coursing through his foot.

"That's it, break your foot big brother." Pim rolled her eyes at him, "You know if you break something here they'll amputate it," Pim took a cautious bite of her bread and then gagged, "Here Phil, want some bread?" Pim held it out and Phil made a face.

"I'd rather starve," He said running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Yeah I've gotta go with you on that one," Pim offered her leftovers to Tobias and he held out his hand as she threw it to him. Tobias ate it in one bite. Phil and Pim took a moment to stare at him and then look at each other in disgust. Phil heaved a sigh and then ignoring Pim's request her started pacing again only this time with a limp.

"Phil you're going to wear yourself out, sit down," Pim muttered.

"You try sitting down when the woman you love is…off with the prince from People's top 50 most beautiful people," Phil told her as he kept pacing.

"Oh please Phil, he isn't top 50," Pim paused, "He's most defiantly top 5,"

"Remind me why I came back in time to rescue you?" Phil asked glaring at her.

"Because despite our differences, you're my older brother and I love you Phil," Pim said sounding sappy.

"Really?" Phil asked doubtfully.

"God no, you came back in time because there's something wrong with you. I could have gotten myself back," Pim said with determination.

"Would that have been before or after you had become a skeleton?" Phil muttered.

"Who knows? Who cares? All I know is that Blondie is out there somewhere playing Princess while you're down here with the rats,"

"Pim is there any chance that you are going to shut up any time soon?" Phil asked finally sitting down against the wall across from Pim.

"Hell, no how often do we get stuck in these situations?"

"Never, thank god,"

"Exactly, so I am going to take full advantage of bugging the shit out of you," Pim said sweetly.

"I swear if there was an award for most obnoxious little sister it would go right to you, hands down,"

"Aw…that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Pim said in mock affection.

"You two don't act like brother and sister at all," Tobias observed.

"Oh yes we do," Phil and Pim said in unison.

"No…here in our kingdom brothers look out for their sisters. You're brother came to rescue you Pim, that makes him a good man."

"Thanks Toby," Phil smiled at him and looked at Pim who looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Pim you should appreciate your brother…I had a little sister and she was married off of course but I always made sure that she found a good man because I cared about her," Tobias's voice seemed to get heavy as he talked, "She…she fell ill only a few moons later and passed," There was an awkward silence and Phil looked at Pim who was trying to keep her hard exterior but she looked like it was faltering.

"So what you're telling me is that I should appreciate Phil, because he's my big brother?"

"That's right,"

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister," Pim said genuinely.

"She's no longer suffering," Tobias nodded his head.

"Well Pim what do you say…truce?" Phil looked at her and she thought for a moment.

"Whatever."

**Omg so sorry for the short chapter! More late today!**


	8. When?

**AN: GUYS I am so sorry for the wait! I've been crazy busy here are the updates!**

"Oh my god Princess what happened to you!" Gertrude cried out when Keely and Danny entered the dining room.

"I fell?"

"Well we must change you, come on," Gertrude took a hold of Keely's hand.

"What about my Jester?" Keely asked.

"Oh he can entertain the king and queen until you get back, now come along we must hurry," By the time they got back to Keely's quarters she was out of breath. Gertrude immediately started undressing her and then put on a new dress that was even more beautiful then the first.

"Wow this dress is…amazing," Keely gushed.

"Of course it is, it is your pre-wedding dress,"

"Huh!" Keely exclaimed.

"You are not acting yourself princess, the ceremony is at dusk today," Gertrude explained causing Keely to feel sick.

"No it can't be…it's too soon," Keely felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about Phil.

"Princess you look pale, do you need to lie down?"

"Yes Gertrude I do and if you could please send my jester up to me." Keely took a seat on her bed and looked down at her hands.

"Of course M'lady," Gertrude left and Keely could do nothing but cry.

……………………………………

"You have to marry him today!" Danny's jaw dropped and Keely nodded as she cried.

"I can't!"

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen. Give me the key," Danny held out his hand.

"What?"

"Give me the key, I'm going to get myself thrown into the dungeon and then bust Pim and Phil out,"

"Really!"

"Yes Keely you are not marrying that creep."

"Danny I love you,"

"Uh-"

"Not like that."

"I was about to say…so give me the keys," Danny held out his hand and Keely gave them to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do what Phil did," Danny said simply.

"Attack Nicholas?"

"Hell yes,"

"Right on,"

"Alright well you just wait here and I'm going to go," There was a knock on the door and Gertrude stuck her head in.

"Princess it is time to get ready for the wedding,"

"Already! But it's not even lunch time yet!"

"That does not matter, we need to make you up which will take many hours,"

"Oh uh…ok," Keely bit her lip. She looked at Danny and he inhaled deeply.

"Gertrude, where is the Prince?" Danny asked.

"Getting ready himself, why?"

"I need to talk to him…"

"Whatever for?"

"See if he needs entertainment,"

"He has his own jester," Gertrude waved her hand.

"But come on, I mean it's his wedding day! He should have twice the laughs!" Danny looked at Gertrude hopefully and she looked doubtful.

"I suppose you are correct, alright fine, go on." Gertrude let Danny walk by her and she looked at Keely expectantly.

"This is the part where you put me in a wedding dress isn't it?" Keely asked miserably.

"You are the first princess that I have ever met that wasn't happy on her wedding day," Gertrude rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't exactly love him," Keely said like it made a difference.

"You will grow to love him," Gertrude assured her taking her hand.

"But what if I'm in love with someone else?" Keely asked as she followed Gertrude down the stairwell. Gertrude stopped and looked up at Keely with surprise.

"You love another?"

"Yes I do, very much."

"Princess, I'm sorry but that doesn't matter when it comes to royalty."

……………………………………..

"That's right, take me down you Donkey's ass! Let's go!" Danny was pulled off of the prince by a guard and was slapped.

"Take him to the dungeon where he can await his fate," Nicholas sneered as he drank ale with his best man.

"Right away sire," The guard hoisted Danny over his shoulders and took him to the dungeon where Pim and Phil were. Danny kicked and fought but when he was thrown into the dungeon and the door was lock he smiled happily.

"Hey guys," Danny smiled pulling out the ring of keys.

"Danny!" Pim cried out happily with tears in her eyes, "You got the keys!"

"Where's Keely?" Phil asked immediately.

"Sorry to tell you this Phil but she's getting ready for her wedding," Danny unlocked Pim's shackle and she stood up to hug him.

"What! That's crazy, Danny we gotta stop this thing." Phil took the keys from Danny and unlocked Tobias who looked up at him in awe.

"You're freeing me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Phil asked.

"You are a greater man that I have ever met, many would only save themselves."

"So how do we get out of here?" Pim asked stretching.

"I was thinking that we just go…" Danny shrugged.

"The guard Daniel what about him?"

"I will help," Tobias spoke up, "I will fain sick and while he is in here you three escape and lock him in,"

"But Toby-" Pim said.

"I'll be alright, just get yourselves out…you don't belong here," Tobias smiled weekly, "Just promise me that you'll appreciate your brother alright?"

"Yeah, I promise," Pim smiled up at Phil and gave him a playful pinch.

"Now all of you pretend to be asleep," Tobias told them. They all laid down on the ground as Tobias began waling.

"What the devil is wrong with yeh?" The guard grumbled as he came in.

"My back sir, oh my back," Tobias groaned. The guard walked completely over to him and Danny, Pim and Phil were able to make their escape.

"What the-" The guard shouted as they closed the dungeon door and locked it.

"Do you think Toby will be ok?" Pim asked Phil.

"Yeah, I think he'll be just fine. Come on let's go," And they hurried away hoping to come up with a way to stop the wedding.

"Where are we going!" Pim asked as they ran towards the forest.

"We're going to find a cave or something to hide in, you stay here while Danny and I stop the wedding," Phil told her as a cave came into view.

"Phil-"

"I'm not letting anything happen to you Pim,"

"Phil…in case anything happens…I love you."

"I love you too Pim,"

"But if nothing happens…then forget we ever had this chat."

"Established."

………………………………………

An hour until dusk a stranger appeared at the castle.

"Excuse me sir, would you please tell me why I was not called to come here?" Princess Kirsten of Wesserly asked a guard.

"And who might you be?" The guard for the front gate asked.

"Why I am the Princess of Wesserly you imbecile," Kirsten showed her royal patch and the guard gasped.

"But you're already here!"

"What?" The princess asked angrily.

"Or I mean there is a girl who we thought was you," The guard explained.

"Oh did you now?"

"Uh yes…"

"I was supposed to be picked up in one of your carriages today but had to bring my own because it is the wedding day is it not?"

"Yes your highness."

"So why on earth did you confuse me with someone else!"

"Go on in and find the king, we will get this straightened out."

"Fine, and this girl who has been pretending to be me…I want her beheaded."

"Right away your highness, right away." Kirsten pushed passed the guard and strutted into the castle.

"May I help you miss?"

"That would be princess oaf, and yes I would like to see the King and Queen."

"I'm afraid that the king and Queen are in their thrones already, are you here for the wedding?"

"I'm part of the wedding! I'm the Princess and some girl is impersonating me!"

"What!"

"Yes, so if you would kindly-"

"The wedding is just about to start, in fact the princess, I mean the girl is getting ready to walk down the aisle."

"Well that can't happen!"

"You're right, very right come with me M'lady,"

**What the heck is the REAL princess doing here! And how on earth will Phil and Danny stop the wedding? You're going to love the next chapter people. I promise.**


	9. Finally!

**So sorry for the longest wait ever. Whoever continues reading this is a loyal reader to the maz. I have a lot going on, my occupation is insane hours and I am, as well as my daughter bed ridden. Oh my god, I have not felt this sick since I was… oh my god I don't know. So I have the opportunity to type down what I have been writing on various notepads and napkins…**

"I am not, no way in Hell staying in this cave," Pim protested when She, Phil and Danny came across a very hidden one.

"Pim, you said you would!" Phil exclaimed, anxiously looking towards the castle.

"I didn't think you were serious about an actual cave, I mean shack or cottage or even tree house is one thing. But a cave; this cave smells worse then those dungeons did!"

"Exactly, which is why they will never think that you are hiding in this cave," Phil practically pushed her inside and Danny followed Pim.

"Then Danny is staying with me," Pim demanded.

"I can't help Keely alone Pim," Phil tried to explain with patience.

"But Phil…what if I'm left all alone? What if something happens?" Pim started to tear up.

"Nothing is going to happen Pim alright? We will be back for you, I promise," Danny pulled Pim to him and gave her a soft passionate kiss and Phil had to look away, feeling his stomach flip-flop as he saw his little sister being kissed.

"Oh Danny," Pim sighed.

"As happy as I am for you two, Danny we need to go rescue the woman I love now, ok?" Phil was now starting to consider going by himself.

"We'll be back," Danny told Pim softly and she nodded, as Danny was leaving the cave, Pim pulled him back and gave him one more kiss and Danny smiled stupidly.

"After we save Keely you two can eat each other's faces all you want to… but right now you don't have that option," Phil raised his voice. Pim nodded and Danny came to Phil's side.

"Let's go save the woman you love man," Danny said as he put a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Any idea on how I'm going to do this?" Phil asked Danny as they started walking.

"I was thinking that you could object or something," Danny suggested weakly.

"Object; what do you take me for, a wimp? No," Phil shook his head and smiled, "If I'm saving Keely I'm saving her with a bang," Phil said courageously.

"I suppose I shouldn't remind you that you're in tights right now should I?" Danny asked blandly.

"Don't kill the moment Dan,"

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Sire, we need to speak with you, its of immediate emergency," A guard in gold armor said to the King who was watching his son proudly.

"What could be more important then my sons wedding Henry?" The king asked keeping composure for his guests.

"She is an imposter Sire!" Henry growled and the king tensed.

"Whatever do you mean Henry? No she is not,"

"Yes she is, I am Princess Kirsten," The tall blonde, in glistening pink gowns said appearing, causing the whole crowd to gasp.

"You are? Oh my, you are," The King came to the realization and held up his hands to quiet the murmuring crowd, "My fellow kingdom, there seems to be a problem. We have been deceived, Guards!" And that was when Keely was seized by to strong men, that carried her down the aisle. She cried out how much she didn't even want to marry the prince and that she loved Phil, whoever that was.

"Imposter! How dare you show up and steal my seat," Princess Kirsten lashed Keely across her tear streaked face. Keely just turned her face to look at the Princess.

"I didn't ask to be in this place, I came here to rescue someone and they automatically assumed that I was you. Marry him, please, so I don't have to. If you let me go I will never be seen around here EVER again," Keely explained.

"You are going to be killed for doing what you did," Kirsten said without an ounce of empathy, "And so will the others when we find them."

"No, no please don't hurt him, please," Keely began to cry once more.

"Silence," Kirsten hissed, "I am the rightful heir to this throne, therefore-"

:Oh my god you stupid twit I don't care! Have you not listened to me? I don't want this! Any of this," Keely sobbed.

"But that didn't stop you did it?" Kirsten gritted her teeth, "You didn't tell them the truth, you kept going with it," Kirsten was beautiful beyond gorgeous, but her breath smelled of a thousand dead rodents and Keely felt like gagging. At that moment Keely thought of something that would have never worked in her century, but in this one…

"Oh my god, what is that?!" Keely cried out catching everyone off guard and the men let go of her. Keely ducked under them and began to run.

"Keely!" Phil cried out appearing at the entrance of the aisle.

"Phil!" Keely cried out and began to run towards him.

"Danny, now!" Phil called out and Danny threw something that was smoking into the wedding area. People started screaming and forgetting about Keely, they began to run themselves.

"Come on," Phil held out his hand and Keely grabbed a hold of it. She let him lead her towards the forest and they all hid behind a bush while people scattered.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked her out of breath.

"I am now," Keely looked at him, her hand still in his, she smiled and pulled him to her.

"Keels…"

"Shh…" Keely pressed her lips against Phil's and all of the pandemonium around them fell away and they drifted into their own world.


	10. um

**Ok first off, I'm thrilled that you guys got your update. And I'm not going to do a magic act again. And ****_CraftyNotepad_… your review made me laugh so hard I ended up coughing that my jack Russell ran off of the bed. Oh my god….. I love you guys. I would also like to thank head colds, that cause my mind to feel swimmy and able to write. Enjoy this chapter.**

Keely didn't pull away from Phil until a few minutes had passed and she smiled as his eyes stayed closed.

"You two must do that?" Danny muttered.

"I don't want to hear it Danny, you and Pim were going at it like-"

"Stop there please," Keely pleaded. (Keely would be the blonde that Phil belongs with forever and ever and EVER)

"Gladly," Phil took a hold of her hand and looked over the bush.

"Do you think that it's safe to run?" Danny asked.

"With all of these people going crazy we should probably go now…" Phil thought hard for a moment. "And we should probably change our appearance," Phil aid causing Danny and Keely to look at him strangely.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Take off your jester hat and your tights and… anything that would cause attention to yourself. We cannot look like us," Phil took off his hat and Danny unlatched his own headwear.

"I have to take off my gown don't I?" Keely pouted.

"Look, it's amazing on you Keels, but you've gotta lose the top of it and the veil." Phil leaned in closer to her, "Besides, you weren't going to stay in it too long any way," he told her slyly. Keely blushed a deep red and Phil kissed her again. Keely moaned into his mouth, but they were interrupted by tights being thrown at them. Dawn was now in just his jester outfit and Phil laughed out loud at the sight.

"Can we get out of here now? PLEASE?" Danny grumbled.

"Yeah," Keely pulled off her veil and her shoes. She removed the outer gown she had on to reveal another one beneath that one.

"So how many layers do you actually have on?" Phil asked as they began to move.

"You'll find out later now won't you?" It was Keely's turn to tease him back and Phil had to smile, knowing that Keely was having the same thoughts as him.

"Save the foreplay, lets go," Danny began to run and Phil and Keely followed suit. People were starting to disperse and the trio knew that they had to run faster.

"Ahoy!" A guard yelled and the three gasped, Danny stopped causing Phil and Keely to run into him.

"Well don't stop, that's a cue to run faster! Now go! Move!" Phil pushed Danny as a horn blew and there were gallops being heard.

"After them!" Another male voice called out.

"Where are we going?" Keely asked, out of breath.

"To Pim,"

"Great, where's Pim?"

"A cave."

"Even better."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pim listen to the commotion not far away from her and she sighed.

"If he hadn't come and got me he would have never gotten himself into this mess," Pim muttered.

"Where is it?!" Keely's voice shrilled.

"Here, here!" Three bodies dove into the cave and Pim back up against the cold wall of the cave and was about to say something but a hand clamped over her mouth as a bunch of men on horses rode past them. They didn't even stop, but kept going.

"That was a lot easier then I thought it would be," Danny said panting.

"So… everyone is alive and we're all starving. Next step… home. How do we get back?" Pim brought up.

"This is what we're going to do," Phil looked at Pim as he kept holding Keely's hand, "Keely and I are going back and taking Danny's watch with us, when we get there, I'm coming back to get both of you. I will be wearing the watch and you two will wear the wedding bands." Phil explained.

"You're not going to mention this to Mom and Dad are you Phil?" Pim asked nervously.

"Oh ho, why would I waste a perfectly good blackmail?" Phil asked causing Pim to sneer at him.

"I'm ready, are you?" Keely asked Phil.

"Trust me I'm ready," Phil took both of her hands and just as the blue light appeared they kissed and then were gone.

"They better not leave us here while they… ya know." Pim muttered.

"Oh my god, sex, while they have sex? Am I the only person who is willing to say that word?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Lil D, but the term sex with my brother in the same sentence equals ew," Pim made a disgusted face.

"I don't really have room to talk, I mean… you're my first kiss," Danny flushed.

"Really?" Pim asked smiling.

"Yeah…"

"Mind if I be your third? Because I did kiss you a second-" But Pim was cut off by Danny's lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. At that moment she didn't care when Phil would be back, all she cared about was Danny's arms around her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Phil opened his eyes once the flying sensation stopped and found Keely looking back at him. They were back in his room and Phil felt like a fairy tale had just ended. But Keely brought him back when she pressed her lips back to his and the fact that they were alone was more then enough to turn Phil's body's signals on.

"Keels, we should stop," Phil whispered to her after minute of heavy making out.

"No…" Keely whispered back kissing his neck.

"I've got to go back and get Danny and Pim," Phil said, his eyes fluttering closed.

"They can wait," Keely said absent-mindedly as she ran her hands up and down Phil's chest.

"I want this too Keely, god I do. But we can't just leave them there for…" Phil pulled slightly away from Keely and looked into her eyes, "When we do this I don't want to have to rush," He told her. Keely smiled at him and nodded in understanding.

"Go save them, I'll be waiting." Keely smiled proudly at him and Phil gave her one more kiss, before disappearing back into the cave to a sight that he almost made him sick.

"Get off of my sister!" Phil cried out to Danny, who was on top of Pim in a totally innocent position, they were fully clothed but were making out heavily.

"Go back to the future Phil," Pim groaned as Danny got off of her.

"Trust me I want nothing more," Phil said honestly.

"Blondie waiting for you?" Pim asked as Phil handed her the diamond ring.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Phil replied and gave Danny the wedding band.

"I just want to take a shower," Pim sighed.

"Not so fast," A girl's voice sounded and the trio jumped, "I don't know where you're hiding her… but we will find her. Guards!" The real Princess yelled.

"Shit."


	11. Raise your hand if you stink

**I am updating!!! Everyone rejoice and be happy! Don't hurt me please… I've been busy with an annoying thing called life, yeah you guys know what that is. I so did not eve mean to leave you with a cliffhanger like that!!! Ok um… I don't even know if you're reading this because you just want to read the story, so… I shall stop rambling. **

"Now what?!" Pim cried out to Phil.

"We just need to connect-"

"I'm not kissing you man, sorry," Danny made a face.

"Ok gross man, I meant we need to hold hands…" Phil held out his hands to Pim and Danny.

"We usually kill people for others to watch but right here will do just fine as an exception," The princess yelled as the guards got off of their horses.

"Now would be a good time for you two to-" But Phil didn't have to finish his sentence, Pim and Danny grabbed a hold of his hands and there was a bright blue light. Then they were in Phil's bedroom and Phil was practically knocked over by Keely jumping on him.

"Oh save it until we're out of the room please," Pim grumbled removing her ring. Danny and Phil removed their own jewelry.

"Sorry," Keely muttered.

"No, no it's perfectly fine. You can just pay for my therapy bill,"

"What? Why are we are we still in these clothes?" Danny whined.

"I don't mind it," Keely shrugged.

"Easy for you to say, you got the royal treatment," Pim gestured at Keely.

"FYI Pim, even in royal land they don't believe in bathing ok?"

"I can tell," Pim responded to Keely.

"Are you implying that I smell?" Keely looked offended.

"Well you're not exactly a rosebush," Pim told her.

"Phil, she's saying that I stink!" Keely pushed Phil to do something and Phil look down at Pim.

"Pim, how could you use the necklace?" Phil turned on Pim who looked thrown over by her brothers out of nowhere question.

"Sweetie, did you heat what I said? She said that I stink," Keely tapped Phil's shoulder.

"It was pretty and it went with my outfit," Pim shrugged absent mindedly.

"Don't you remember what mom and dad said about touching it? There is a reason they are locked up with the high tech gadgets!"

"Hey cool it Diffy, if it wasn't for me doing the wrong thing like I always do you and Keely wouldn't have gotten together, you can thank me in the future," Pim threw the ring on the floor and stomped on it.

"We so would have gotten together despite your stupidity PimPLE,"

"Ok could you two like take a moment to not act like five year olds?" Keely spoke up, "Phil is the reason you're not defending me is because you think that I stink?"

"Keely you smell good no matter what," Phil said quickly waving his hand.

"That was genuine," Keely muttered.

"I think that I need a shower," Danny said out of the blue.

"No kidding," Phil, Keely and Pim all said in unison.

"Like ya'll don't,"

"Ok, Phil darling I hate to do this to you… but I really should get home and take a shower and brush my teeth for thirty minutes," Keely said to Phil who nodded in understanding.

"As long as you come back," Phil pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Are you guys going to be like this all the time now?" Pim asked in a monotone.

"Pretty much yes," Phil and Keely nodded.

"Then that is my cue to exit stage left," Pim left Phil's room and Danny began to follow her, he turned to Keely and Phil for a moment.

"Just so you know… I will never mention this ever." Danny told Phil.

"Thanks Danny, it means a lot that you're willing to keep our secret," Phil thanked him.

"Hah! I meant I will never mention this so I don't get locked up in the loony bin, bye now," With that Danny disappeared.

"So I'll see you in an hour?" Keely asked Phil.

"Yeah sounds good," They kissed one more time before Keely left Phil all to his lonesome. He grabbed a towel and then heard a shower running as he started towards the bathroom.

"I save her and she doesn't even let me have the first shower… typical female," Phil hurried down the stairs to check on the bathroom and he gasped when he saw that his father hadn't only changed the mirror but he had made it into a laundry room.

"What is that god awful smell? Phil what did you do? Find some mulch and roll in it? Take a shower son," Lloyd put a hand over his nose, "Oh right the bathroom, I suppose you can always use your wizard to use the sink in the bathroom… I suggest ten baths tops,"

"Thanks Dad, you're the best…" Phil watched his father walk away and he headed into the kitchen.

"Curtis, what did I tell you about bath time?" Barbara sighed and then turned around, "Phil! What the hell happened to you?!"

"Ask Pim."


End file.
